


All Around the World

by katy15307



Series: Be Here Now 1997 [10]
Category: Oasis (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katy15307/pseuds/katy15307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The band go on a disappointing holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Around the World

Noel was going through the post that had arrived this morning. They always delivered junk to the studio, advertisements and stuff that were completely useless to the building and everyone who used it, course we couldn’t subscribe to bloody Sky TV.  
There wasn’t much else he could do so he was just pottering about since Liam and Guigsy were laid out on the sofas, fast asleep, basically passed out from last night. Bonehead was awake and looking alive but still there wasn’t much we could do without the singer and bass guitarist, well we could, Noel reckons he could do it all himself, he’d play a one man orchestra if he could, if he ever broke away from us like he always threatened. But there was also the fact that if Liam was woken up and was in anything less than a great mood, they would fight and I for one couldn’t be bothered with dealing with that today.  
I wouldn’t be surprised if the album never got finished because one of us had an overdose or liver failure or something. No one was in control, our producer Owen was meant to be minding us, babysitting but he was doing just as much coke as we was. McGee trusted us far more than he should and was yet to check up on us.   
The whole thing was mad and very, very loud but we were trapped in it, the fame goldfish bowl, surrounded only by people who kept us out of touch, believing we were the kings of the court and the whole world, every single member of planet earth was waiting for this album, these songs. These stupid, shit, grandiose songs that would be abandoned by anyone sane.  
“Someone’s sent us a letter.” he observed, he held up the letter to show me, discarding the junk mail. “What the fuck?”  
He looked at the return address but it meant nothing to him. “What the fuck is this? It’s addressed to Oasis, not me, or him, or anyone, the band, who addresses a letter to a band?”  
We had fan letters and stuff before but that looked official, crisp white but plain, no logo or anything that’d give the sender away.   
He held it up to the light, frowning at it, squinting, trying to read it without opening it. “The fuck is Virgin Space-Airways?”  
“Just open it, Chief.” I told him impatiently, knowing what he was going to read..  
He ripped it open, threw the envelope (the studio was a mess anyway, take away boxes, papers, equipment cables, drug shit, one more piece of litter was nothing) and read it, his mouth gently moved with the words. “We’ve got tickets for a trip to the Moon. What is this nonsense?”  
“It’s exactly that, a holiday trip into space, destination, the Moon.” I explained wondering if he’d believe me and agree to it.  
“Are we still tripping here, Whitey?” he asked, furrowing his massive eyebrows at me, confused as all hell.  
“No, it’s real.” I’d booked the trip without telling anyone, we needed a break and it was about the only place we hadn’t been to before so it was perfect. “Surprise!”  
“You want us lot to go away for a holiday on the Moon?” He thought it was completely and utterly fucking mad but there was a hint that he was impressed, intrigued too. “I don’t want to take a fucking rocket to the Moon, not with him.” He flicked his eyes towards Liam who was still snoozing..  
They were seriously struggling to get along. As far as I knew it had always been like this but it was just getting worse. Their problem was they were a massive clash of egos and they were too stubborn to ever back down. They lived to get on each other’s nerves. He wouldn’t be here if he wasn’t a massive control freak, he didn’t want to quit or anything, he loved the job too much, he just hated his brother. Liam, on the other hand was still around because the idea that he’d fade from the limelight terrified him.  
“It has to be all of us.” I insisted, I’d booked us all to go, it was all of us or none of us. “Might get along on another planet, space rock, thing.”  
I didn’t know what the moon was, school was a long, long time ago and I didn’t listen much back then obviously not a star but I didn’t think it was a planet or what’s it doing circling the Earth like it does?  
“This is ridiculous. What were you thinking? Why the fuck would anyone want to go to the moon? Why would I want to?” he questioned aggressively.  
This hadn’t worked out at all how I’d imagined it. I guess I made a massive mistake in thinking I knew how a Gallagher would react. I didn’t know what to do, I had to persuade him somehow or the trip was off and I’d already packed.  
“D’yer not wanna be a spaceman then?” Liam piped up, he sounded so innocent, childlike, he didn’t move at all from his laid out slumber.  
I wondered how long he’d been awake, listening in, maybe he was asleep, sleep talking, he was probably still asleep, our conversation getting into his dream since quiet comments weren’t really his style. If he’d said it conscious it was the quietest I’d ever heard him talk.  
“Alright.” Noel shrugged in a “fuck it, you only live once” way. “When do we go?”  
I announced the trip to the rest of the band later when they were all awake and had breakfast and smoked, the best conditions to catch them in a good mood. Noel was busy in conversation with Owen as they used the mixing equipment.  
“What? The Moon?” Liam didn’t understand in the slightest. “What the fuck?”  
“You were well up for it earlier.” I pointed out.  
“Whitey, you are making less and less fucking sense, mate.” He scratched his head.  
“You made Noel see sense.”  
“How, when I’ve not fucking spoken to him?”  
That was true, it was like they didn’t exist to each other. They hadn’t even looked at each other yet today, never mind held a conversation.   
“Forget it.” I realised he really didn’t know what he’d said earlier or just had a goldfish memory today. “Are you up for it or not?”   
He sighed before deciding “Why not? You know I’m up for anything, me.”  
Guigsy and Bonehead just went along with it unquestioningly as they often did, once the Gallaghers had decided on something, that’s what was happening and this case was no different..   
…   
The procedure to get on an airplane was annoying and time consuming, the one for space travel took the absolute piss. We had to sit through long, boring drawn out presentations about the spacesuits and food and how to take a piss and everything we could and couldn’t do. So fucking boring and I doubted any of us listened past the first sentence, I know I didn’t. If something went wrong up there we were royally fucked.  
The journey was long which made us all irritable, it was like flights to and from Japan all over again but there was an air of excitement and we were all entirely sober as had been enforced by the very stringent rules.  
It wasn’t like we could look out the windows, all we could see was black and bright lights emitted by thousands, millions of stars (we were told were probably already dead or dying) were blinding.  
They landed the thing, we didn’t realise until they started procedure to open the door. We wanted to run like little kids at the park but we couldn’t, physically couldn’t and it was against the bloody rules. I hadn’t realised we’d be so restricted.   
We were let out of the rocket, walking on the actual fucking moon. Liam walked out first, always our lead man, followed by Noel, then me, then Bonehead and Guigsy last.  
It was mental. It was fucking mental. I never thought I’d make it out of London, they never thought they’d make it out of Manchester and now we were in space, on the Moon.  
We looked around taking it all in, I couldn’t believe it. Everything we’ve seen and done, it was nothing compared to this. Everything looked different. Everything I ever knew was suddenly different.  
Noel didn’t look so impressed, he had a quick look around and folded his arms. “Hmmm, yeah, fair enough, this is alright. Can we go home now? Seriously, when d’we go back?”  
“What are you talking about man? It’s THE Moon.” Liam told him with the right level of loud enthusiasm.  
We all looked at Noel, wondering what his problem was, why he was so underwhelmed. He was hardly ever impressed by anything, this was monumentally different but he was the same.   
“Yeah, but it’s just a rock, we see it every night, it’s… what d’we do now?” he answered.  
“Look around.” I shrugged.  
I finally realised the flaw in my trip, there was absolutely nothing to do, it wasn’t like there was a theme park or anything and we hadn’t been allowed to bring anything.   
“I wanna go back down there where there’s cigarettes, alcohol, cocaine and real fucking food.” He pointed at Earth. “You think I’m mardy down there… you just fucking wait.”  
Another massive flaw to my plan right there, I’d taken them all away from their habits and it wouldn’t be long before that made us all beyond irritable.  
Liam threw his arms out wide and yelled as loud as he could. “FUCKING LOOK AT IT ALL, I’M KING OF THE WORLD, OF THE UNIVERSE!”  
He expected it to be like when people shouted into a wide open space, on a cliff edge or the middle of the ocean but the space helmet and the different atmosphere and blah blah blah, meant it didn’t work like that, it just blared into his microphone and straight into our headphones.   
“My fucking ears, man.” Guigsy complained, holding the sides of his helmet as if he was covering his ears.  
Liam walked around a bit, only to like a metre away from us like he couldn’t stand still. He had to move around. He had to be the first to swagger on the Moon, even in a massive, heavy, constricting space suit, it was the only way he could walk.  
“D’you reckon they’ll build hotels and tourist attractions and all that shit up here one day?” Bonehead proposed.  
It sounded ridiculous now, when there was just us and the rocket but I could see it, the land was a complete blank canvas of opportunity. Going to the Moon, living here and stuff, it wasn’t just science fiction shit anymore. The Earth was old news, this was progress.  
“Yeah, man.” I voiced my agreement.  
“If that takes off I’ll stay home, enjoy the not so crowded, hot, sunny beaches in Spain.” Noel said moodily. “Where I should be right fucking now.”  
“Seriously, man, how can you not see all this?” Guigsy asked Noel, throwing his arms out wide like Liam did.  
“What is there to see? What is it I’m not seeing?” Noel asked right back. “It’s a fucking grey rock, it’s just dust and shit.” He scuffed the sole of his boot on the ground, bringing up a cloud of dust to make his point.  
None of us had an answer, either you saw it or you didn’t and he just didn’t. For someone who’d spent half his life taking hallucinogens and lived in a fame bubble, he wasn’t half set in his ways, he was a realist before he was anything else.   
Noel was right though once you’d looked around, that was it, it was just a rock, it had craters, that was it. There was nothing interesting about the moon but seeing the stars and the Earth from a completely different perspective was another story.

**Author's Note:**

> So annoying posting out of order but this has been sat for a while in the hope that I'll be able to make it longer, and add more "fucking nonsense". I meant to make every one from this album much longer than the previous two albums (no idea where I got that from) but hasn't worked out like this but this ones over 2000 so it's 500-1000 longer.
> 
> But I posted it today cos it's September and I've run out of summer to keep avoiding my dissertation so I'm trying to force myself to prioritise that.


End file.
